Death Note-A new claimed battle
by Sir.MimsyPompingdon
Summary: 2016-Six years since Kira fell from power and the world has settled back into it's old ways, a few Kira worshipers still remain but cause little trouble however the effects of Kira's short rein still cause shortage of crimes and cases for the police to solve, however that's all going to change as a new Kira emerges that aims to avoid all the mistakes made by the first.


Deathnote: A new claimed Battle

In 2010 the well known mass murderer 'Kira' was captured and arrested. His murders where put to a stop and some element of peace and harmony was restored to what was originally a corrupt world. His followers began to decrease and although many stories of his return where contrived he has not risen to any of these calls.

The perpetrator Light Yagami was never actually arrested as such; the powers of the killing tool he used as Kira had gotten the better of him, which resulted in his death.

Before his death statements from the original Japanese investigation team organised by the detective L and the remaining SPK members were made of the actual events. Many of which claimed was insane and corrupt.

Many today know that Kira's captor was L's successor N (known to some as Near) however very few know of the actual events that took place on that day, and it is an exclusive secret to Japanese and American government of the truth behind the killing tool used by Kira.

However, it is only a matter of time before another Earth shaking event will take place.

For good cannot exist without evil as its opponent.

Chapter One: Average Detective

NPA headquarters, Japan

8:30am 2nd September 2016

A short staffed office can be seen. Large amounts of paperwork is scattered across the desks one lone detective is answering phone calls and others are slowly walking about moving paperwork in an attempt to organise things.

Two detectives are in conversation together, their voices are quite loud however the others workers pay little heed to what they're saying.

NPA Detective no.1: Did you hear? L had to intervene with another case yet again!

NPA Detective no.2: I really hate that guy! He acts like we can't do out jobs or something!

A figure outside of the office is walking past, but stops suddenly and begins to observe the two detectives in conversation.

NPA Detective no.1: I hope this doesn't reduce our pay again! I've got a family to support, but this guy is the world's greatest detective! He probably has billions of yen but doesn't even use it for good causes.

NPA Detective no.2: I just hope the workload will be a bit more interesting, these minor crimes are beginning to annoy me, I hoping something interesting will happen

Deputy Director: So you're hoping that someone's going to commit a far worse crime than robbery and vandalism?

The two detectives turn round to the deputy director.

NPA Detective no.1 and NPA Detective no.2 (in unison): Deputy Director!

Deputy Director of the NPA-Aizawa Shuichi (former member of the Japanese investigation team who went up against Kira and associate of L)

NPA Detective no.1: W-we're sorry sir! We didn't mean to-, we didn't want to imply anything like that!

Deputy Director Aizawa: I don't want to hear you expressing those sorts of thoughts when you're on my investigation team, you got that!

NPA Detective no.1 and NPA Detective no.2 (in unison): Yes sir!

Deputy Director Aizawa: Now get into your minds that _we_ are on the same team as L. You shouldn't talk badly of him because what he's doing is trying to maintain law and order just like the rest of us. If you really do have any major complaints then feel free to express them to him yourselves

The two detectives are silent for a moment practically stunned

NPA Detective no.1 and NPA Detective no.2: …

NPA Detective no.1: W-we're deeply sorry sir

Deputy Director Aizawa: If I hear you talking like that again then you'll be out of the team, perhaps even fired

The two detectives look shocked and they begin to hurriedly walk away from the Deputy Director, he watches after them arms folded until they disappear from sight.

He lets out a disgruntled sigh.

He turns to walk away, in the background you can see the figure still peering through the window.

It's a young man in his early 20's wearing a black suit and tie he has black hair of which the bangs are quite long. He's wearing a serious expression on his face. He's holding some files which are only carrying a few pieces of paper.

Hotaka Kuroyama, 23 years of age

Has worked for the NPA for two years and in that time has help to solve seven cases but has never played such an important role in any of them.

Usually keeps his distance from people is rumoured to have few or no friends, and no family. His parents died in a car crash when he was two, he was bought up by his lone Aunt who died of cancer when he was 16 since then he's survived by himself.

Most of his school grades are average of C-B's but he received excellent results in Maths and Psychology (both A*'s).

You see Hotaka walking down a quiet high street; he's wearing a business backpack and a plain black suit and tie. He turns a corner heading towards the train station and begins to weave his way in and out of crowds of people.

(_thought_)

Hotaka: _Light Yagami. The first Kira, probably executed in 2010 the same year Kira was apprehended. He killed L around about 2004, October or November. I deduced this from L's very different behaviour beginning at that time. Heh, I was only 17 when I realised that, in fact…2003 wasn't it…that was about the same age Yagami was when he became Kira. It's a shame, that back then…even now, that I am not on the same level as him, or L, or more importantly…the new L._

Hotaka gets on a train; there are many school kids and a few elderly citizens on board as well as a lone business man who is fast asleep.

Hotka glances at his watch

Hotaka: _5:15pm, I hope he's okay…_

Hotaka gets of the train and begins to stride through the darkening streets, he approaches a homeless man wrapped up in tatty clothes, wearing a woolly hat, his eyes are closed tight and he has a small battered ton on front of him. Hotaka notices him, he fumbles around his pocket, then pulls out *¥600,00 and places it in the tin, the man's eyes flutter open, Hotaka begins to walk forward.

The homeless mans eyes widen in awe.

He calls after Hotaka.

Homeless man: T-Thank you very much sir!

Hotaka waves a hand back in dismissal.

Hotaka: Don't mention it.

Hotaka climbs the stairs up to his apartment. He takes out the key from his wallet concealed inside his bag.

He walks into the apartment it's very dark.

Hotaka: I'm back.

No reply.

Hotaka drops his keys on a table in the hallway and advances into the house, turning on the lights as he passes trough each room. He goes into his small kitchen; a bowl of fruit is on the counter.

Hotoka: _Nobody here, must be in my room._

He walks towards a single door leading away from the kitchen.

His hand reaches out to the handle and he pushes it down.

He enters the dark room.

Hotoka: You in here?...Aka

He walks into the room and looks around…

Suddenly something slips trough the wall behind him.

He turns his head.

A very tall figure stands before him. It's wearing a long tatty hooded cloak, with feathered shoulder-pads, a scarf that covers most its face, eyes sheltered beneath silver strands of hair,one eye is shadowed yet glows like a star inside its skull and the other is just visible and bears a sore scar across it.

It has long dropping arms, with claws for fingers that are drowning in rings; its back is hunched as though carrying a heavy load and it's wearing worn boots that look like they could be made of leather.

Hotoka: There you are. Where have you been...Shinigami?

Notes:

* Equivalent to about £5 in English currency

I do not own Death Note or any of the ideas from it. The only characters I can take claim to are Hotaka and Aka (plus most of the background characters). The idea od a Shinigami in this story does not belong to me.

Death Note was written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata (read it, it's awesome-Like Prussia).

Some of my character designs can be found on my deviant art webpage;

-cannot post just yet-

Hope you enjoyed this!

This was a random request by a deviant whose name beseeches me!

I'm sorry for any inaccuracies or incorrect spellings.

Goody day to you all!

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon


End file.
